RWBY Game Time
by Mr. Mayo
Summary: A compilation of different RWBY characters playing different games. Comedy ensues.
1. Ruby: TF2

Team Fortress 2

"Blake, I'm boooooored!"

Ruby was bored, as in, extremely bored. It was Spring break for the students at Beacon, meaning there were no classes to attend to for a weak. Sure, there was plenty for Ruby to do in her spare time such as studying, sparring, socializing, but Ruby deemed those things "lame" and would much rather find something else to do.

"Well have you tried reading like me?" Blake asked. "We have a whole bookshelf for you to go through."

"Yeah but I already read most of those books, and the ones I haven't read are ones Yang wont let me read for some reason, likes Ninja's of L-"

"Play a game!" Blake was quick to cut Ruby off before she started asking questions about her... special books. "I mean, didn't your dad send you a laptop? Maybe you can play something on there?"

Ruby decided to give her dad's laptop a try. She remembers him saying that he created a Steam account and bought a few games but never had the time to play any of them due to how busy he was at Signal, so he just decided to send it over for Ruby and Yang to use.

Ruby opened up Steam and she saw her dad's profile in the bottom right corner: C00lDragonGuy123, and his profile picture was of his tattoo. "Geesh, dad can be so lame sometimes." Ruby decided she needed to change it to something else. With some careful thinking, she thought of a name that was infinitely cooler!

xXx_RedReaper_xXx, with a profile picture of Zwei that she saved on her laptop.

"Ah, much better!" With that out of the way, she went to the game library to see what games Dad had bought. Most of them were... visual novels, whatever the heck those were. There was, however, one game that caught her attention: Team Fortress 2. All she knew about this game was that it was a shooter, which was enough to get her to want to play it.

Upon starting up the game, Ruby greeted with a disturbing image of a bald man with a red valve on the back of his head.

"Gah what the heck!" Ruby screamed at the top of her lungs.

"What is it?" Blake jumped off of her bead with Gambol Shroud at her side.

"Oh it's nothing, really. Sorry Blake." Ruby was rubbing the back of her head sheepishly. Blake simply rolled her eyes at her leader's antics and decided it would best to just leave the room and go to the library.

Once she left, Ruby brought her attention back to the laptop, which was now showing the tittle screen. It displayed a few options such as Multiplayer, Co-op, training, etc. There was also a picture of a man in a suit and mask smoking a cigarette.

Ruby decided to skip training and head straight into the action in multiplayer. She selected capture the flag and the game began searching for a sever to play on. "Oh boy I can't wait. I wonder if the others would want to play this lat-" Ruby's inner monologue was cut short by the sudden sound of explosions and gunfire. Apparently the game was already in progress on a map called 2Fort, and she was automatically assigned to BLU team, which made her username somewhat ironic.

The screen then showed a wide variety of classes for her to choose from. There was a shotgun wielding cheetah faunus, a soldier with a rocket launcher, a masked man wielding a flamethrower, a black man with an eye patch holding what looked like a grenade launcher, a bear faunus holding a minigun that, in all honesty, paled in comparison to Coco's. After that there was a man with a hardhat and wrench, a Sniper with a cool looking hat and shades, and the man in the suit she saw on the main menu.

"Hmm, they all look pretty cool. I guess I'd be pretty good at the sniper, but it'd be nice to try something else out... What do you think Zwei?"

"Arf!"

"Scout it is!"

Once she selected him the game placed in a small room with a medical cabinet and two different exits. She noticed a couple of other people popping up next to her, although half of them weren't even moving. "Hello?" Ruby asked with no response. "Why aren't you guys moving?" Yet again, no response. "Fine, I don't need you guys! I drink milk!" Ruby stated storming out of the respawn room, not realizing that in order to talk you have to hold down the "v" key.

Once she was outside she noticed at least six Snipers lined up on the walkway with an Engineer in a metal lounge chair drinking beer, much to her confusion. Simply ignoring them, Ruby was ready to test out her skills as a Scout. According to the character select screen, the Scout's semblance allowed him to double jump. Utilizing this, Ruby jumped on top of the roof of the bridge that was in the middle of the map. An enemy heavy began firing at her and before she knew it, she was down and out for the count.

"What was that? Why didn't one of those six snipers do something?" Ruby was fuming over her first death, but she soon realized that she was overreacting. "It's OK, it's just a game."

Ruby respawned in a different room this time, but she didn't care, she just wanted to get back into action. This time she took the path downstairs and made her way onto the bridge where a RED Pyro was waiting. Ruby managed to take him out but was forced to jump in the water after being set on fire. Things seemed to be going good so far, until she turned a corner and was mowed down by a large automated turret.

"Heh, I guess that's what the Engineer guy can do. If that's the kind of fire power he's packing I wouldn't mind giving him a try." Ruby, being the weapon aficionado she was, couldn't help but gush over the idea of having that kind of weapon.

After switching to engineer, Ruby made her way down to the intelligence room (witch was made much easier to find thanks to all the signs on the walls) and began building her base. After many trips to the ammo pack outside the room and several wrench swings, she now had a level three sentry and dispenser at her disposal.

"Hmm, I guess I could just leave this here to guard the intelligence Oh, I should go build a teleporter for my team," Ruby said with her usual enthusiasm. Things were finally going her way.

" **Spy's sappin mah sentry!"**

"Wait what?"

" **The enemy has taken our intelligence!"**

"But my Sentry should have-"

" **Sentry down!"**

It was at this moment Ruby was crying in the corner with Zwei comforting her over her loss.

"M-my poor baby." Ruby decided it would be best to try out another class. After looking thru them carefully, she went with the Heavy weapons guy, a class that offered similar fire power as the Engineer except this time she could be more offensive. There was, however, one thing she did not account for: Heavy is slow.

"Ugh, come on," Ruby moaned. "Your slower than Port!" Ruby was a patient girl, she truly was, but if there's one thing she couldn't stand it's when people moved too slow. Ruby made it onto the bridge where she was greeted by another Pyro, and by the looks of the ridiculous hats he wore it was probably the same one from before.

Ruby's minigun cut through the Pyro like wet paper. Needless to say, she was quite proud of herself. Unfortunately her victory was short lived. Just as she was walking across to enter the enemy base she was killed in a single hit. The kill feed showed a Spy laughing at her. "Oh you think that's funny, don't you?" Ruby was starting to get extremely salty. "Fine two can play at that game."

Two could not play at that game.

Ruby made the fatal mistake of trying to out-spy a Spy, and it went about as well as you'd expect. She switched to him, turned invisible, tried to hunt him down, got set on fire by a Pyro, and then got backstabbed by the Spy again.

However, Ruby learned from this. She learned that the Pyro made for an excellent counter towards the Spy. So naturally, it was her turn to try him out. It started off OK, she burned a few Medics, scared away some Scouts who were afraid of taking even the slightest bit of damage, and even manged to reflect some rockets after she learned how to.

Once again, things were looking good. The only problem was that the Spy from earlier was nowhere to found. Granted that's what you'd expect from a class that could turn invisible, but even then this was just odd. "Where are you?" Ruby wondered, and within a split second her question was answered.

" **Mr. E Meat is now dominating** **xXx_RedReaper_xXx."**

"Are you kidding me! What kind of even is that?"

Blake was now back from the library with some new books in her hands, along with a rare smile on her face. A trip to the library always put her in a good mood.

"Hey Ruby," Blake greeted, "why is your face so red?"

"Mr. E Meat is dominating me!"

Aaaaaand there goes the good mood.

"W-w-what kind of game are you p-playing?" Blake asked with a face as red as Ruby's, but for all the wrong reasons.

"It's a first person shooter," Ruby stated with a hint of spite in her voice. "He keeps killing me over and over and it's getting on my nerves." With that misconception out of the way Blake was back to her previous mood.

She placed her books down on the bed and began reading. Ruby promised to keep it down this time, but that was easier said than done. It took every once of will power to keep herself from turning into Yang. Speaking of witch...

"Guess who's back!" Yang busted through the door breaking the silence yet again. Weiss was with her as well with some shopping bags. "Weiss Cream over here bought us all some-"

"Hold that thought Yang, I need to teach PinkThunder a lesson!"

Everyone in the room looked over to their leader as she was tapping away at her keyboard. "And who exactly is PinkThunder?" Weiss asked with a shocked expression from her leader's outburst. "Some stupid Demoman on the enemy team," Ruby explained, although she couldn't be bothered to look away from the screen for even a second.

"... Well, Weiss brought some cookies and-"

"I don't care about cookies!"

It was at this moment Ruby finally stopped playing. Her eyes, once filled with wonder and innocence, were now nothing more than bloodshot pinpricks. She slowly turned her head towards her teammates and was met with looks of horror. She was a monster.

"What have I become!"

Meanwhile...

"Nora, how much longer do you plan on playing," Ren asked with concern.

"Long enough to see xXx_RedReaper_xXx beg for mercy!"

 **AN: I hope you guys enjoyed. I got this idea after reading a few other RWBY Fanfics with the same concept. Be sure to tell me your thoughts and give suggestions. RWBY and all the games featured in this story belong to their respective owners.**


	2. Weiss: Portal

Portal

Weiss has had better days. One might think that having a day to yourself with no missions, no team, and no studying could only yield good results, right? Well that's exactly what Weiss thought when she decided to visit the Vale cafe for some coffee, however...

"I can't believe that dunce!" Weiss said with a hint of venom in her voice.

"What did I do?"

"Not you Ruby, it's Jaune." Jaune was once again trying to make the moves on Weiss except this time he tried out at the cafe. After Jaune got some coffee of his own he tried to join Weiss at a table. She was hesitant at first, but she decided to let him in hopes that they could simply get along. What was she thinking?

"And then he spilled coffee all over me!"

The others were trying their hardest to hold back any laughter, but it wasn't long before Ruby and Yang were rolling on the floor in a fit of laughter. Even Blake couldn't help but chuckle while reading one of her books. Weiss on the other hand did not find it remotely funny.

"You know I bet you guys wouldn't be laughing if it happened to one of you." Weiss was having about enough of her team right now.

"Look Weiss, It's pretty clear that it was an accident." Blake spoke sagely.

"Yeah cheer up Weiss." Ruby spoke up once her laughter subsided. "I think I know just what you need to clear your mind: MENTAL SIMULATION!"

"Ruby, I think you mean stimula-"

"That too!" Using here speed, Ruby dashed over to the closet and grabbed her laptop. Opening up Steam, she went on over to the game library and booted up Portal before placing it on Weiss's bed while she changed.

"Ruby, I don't play games." Unless it was something along the lines of chess or solitaire, Weiss hardly ever touched a game.

"But this is a puzzle game. It's perfect for smart people like you."

Weiss sighed. "Fine, but it's only because I have nothing else to-" Before Weiss even knew it, she was on her bed the laptop in her lap. Weiss plugged in a pair of headphones before simply staring at the monitor and keyboard.

"Ruby."

"Yeah, Weiss?"

"How do I do this?"

One extremely tedious explanation later...

Once Weiss was well acquainted with the controls, she started a new game. What first thing she noticed were the colors of the walls around her, or this case, the lack of colors. The only thing that seamed to be colored was the coffee mug located on a small table next to where she woke up. " _While not as ornate as home, it is just as depressing._ " she thought to her self.

" **Hello, and, again, welcome to the Aperture science computer aided enrichment center."** A robotic, monotone voice caught Weiss off guard. Weiss really wasn't paying to much attention to what she was saying, partially due to her not really caring about the story.

" **The portal will open in three, two, one..."**

Suddenly there was an orange ring the materialized on the wall in front of her, with a blue one outside. She walked through, and was surprised to find herself appearing out of the blue one.

"Interesting concept." she muttered to herself.

"Weiss, did you say something?" Ruby asked while hanging upside down from her bunk bead.

"What, no." Weiss didn't want to admit it, but she was... intrigued so far. But that was it, intrigued. There was no way Weiss could get into something like this.

One hour later

Weiss was ecstatic. When starting out, she expected this to be a simple puzzle game with a few cheap jokes here and there. But no, instead what she got was a game with a compelling yet simple story and challenging puzzles. And to top it off, it was very funny. Something. Made. Weiss. Laugh. Granted she was trying her hardest to keep her laughter internal, but there was a smile on her face that was stretching ear to ear.

"How?" Weiss asked to no one in particular.

"How what?" Yang asked waking up from a nap.

"How is it that this game is somehow better than most entertainment I've seen back Atlas. I mean, father would often spend a fortune just to get us some tickets to a play or opera house, yet this GAME that costed-"

"Twenty Lien." Ruby answered her question before she could ask.

"Twenty Lien! It only costs twenty Lien! It has a good story." Blake twitched her ears after hearing that. Blake was always a sucker for good stories, and the thought of some game having one seemed... out there. "It's funny." Now Yang's interest was peaked. Yang could never get anyone to laugh, let alone the ice queen. The fact that Weiss actually found the game funny was something Yang couldn't wrap her head around.

"I knew you'd love it, Weiss!" Ruby was squealing with joy. Her mission was a success.

"Let me see that." Yang hopped down from her bed with Blake in tow. Ruby hopped down as well and Weiss pulled out the earplugs so that everyone could hear. Weiss was now about to battle GlaDOS.

" **Well you found me, congratulations. Was it worth it? Because despite your violent behavior the only thing you've managed to break so far, is my heart. Maybe you could settle for that, and we'll just call it a day."**

"Wow, Weiss, sounds like you've been jerk to her." said a snarky Yang.

"Quiet, you! She's the main antagonist, she's evil." Weiss retorted.

"Well good and evil are relative but being a jerk to someone is just uncalled for." Blake stated making everyone but Weiss chuckle a little.

" **Deploying surprise in five, four-"** Suddenly a pale ball with a single purple eye on it fell from GlaDOS's body. **"Time out for a second, that wasn't supposed to happen. Do you see that thing that fell out of me? What is that? It's not the surprise, I've never seen it before."** It was at this point the members of team RWBY were on the floor laughing at such a simple, yet effective joke. Even Blake dropped her usual stoic nature.

"I-I think it's the delivery." Yang managed to make that sentence out in between breaths.

" **I wouldn't bother with that thing. My guess is that touching would just make your life even worse, somehow."**

" **Do you think I'm trying to trick you with reverse psychology, I mean, seriously now?"**

" **That thing is probably some kind of raw sewage container, go ahead and rub your face all over it!"**

" **Maybe you should just marry that thing since you love it so much. Do you want to marry it, because I won't let you!"**

Team RWBY was on the verge of passing out after five minutes of non-stop laughter. Their faces were as read as Ruby's cape, and their clothes were drenched in tears. "Weiss was right, this game is funny!" Yang was now able to speak proper English after calming down.

"Alright, I think it's time I finished this." Weiss spoke in an uncharacteristically heroic voice. _"Ruby was right, this is exactly what I needed. I'll have to thank her later for this."_ She thought.

After everyone had calmed down, Weiss proceeded with the final battle. The 'fight' itself was pretty underwhelming, although that was coming from the perspective of a group of warriors in training. After tossing the last morality core into the furnace, GlaDOS's voice became even more twisted and buggy as the room they were began falling apart, and everything in sight was soon sucked up into a bright light.

The screen showed the remains of the lab in what appeared to be a parking lot of sorts, before an unknown robotic voice said, **"Thank you for assuming the party escort submission position."** before dragging the player to an unknown location. The camera then cut to various red pipes located somewhere in the facility. The camera flew through them at blinding speeds before appearing in a room filled with dozens of the morality cores lined up on shelves. What was in the center of the room shocked everyone...

"Cake?" Blake asked visibly confused.

"Cake is a recurring theme throughout the game." it took Weiss a few seconds before she realized just how dumb that sounded out loud. There was a awkward silence in the room as the end credits played.

"So..." Yang tried to brake the silence. "Who's up for cake?"


	3. Update

Alright so I've been meaning to bring this up since the beginning of this series, but I've sort of been forgetting to mention it. While I am enjoying writing this series so far, writing it can be difficult due to the fact that I just haven't played a lot of popular games. For example, I'd like to write a chapter of Blake playing visual novels, but I've never actually played a visual novel before. Because of this, I plan on doing a bit more research before I upload any new chapters. Now does that mean I wont upload anything else for a while? Of course not. I was actually considering updating some of the previous chapters since I felt they were rather... lackluster. In addition, I'll also be revamping my previous TF2xRWBY fic that I, to put it simply, lost interest in after the first chapter... yeah it was pretty bad. Anyways, thank you all for the support and I look forward to posting new stuff soon.


End file.
